Electrical wiring systems often include one or more electrical wiring devices, such as dimmer switches, that control power to one or more loads. A dimmer switch has a main actuator for turning power ON/OFF to the load. An example of such an actuator includes a paddle or push pad capable of being depressed within a frame located on the front face of the dimmer. The dimmer switch also includes a dimmer actuator for controlling the amount of power to the load. In addition, agencies, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL) and Canadian Standards Association (CSA), require certain electrical load control devices, including certain dimmer switches, to have an air-gap switch. An air-gap switch provides a mechanical means of disconnecting power to the dimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,904, issued to Wu, discloses a dimmer switch having a first switch for coupling to a power source, a second switch, a dimmer module, and a main actuator movable between an operational position and a disconnected position. The main actuator includes a first switch actuator and a second switch actuator. The first switch may be a normally-closed air-gap switch including a lever in contact with the first switch actuator. Movement of the main actuator between the operational position and the disconnected position is effective to open the switch. The main actuator is pivotally coupled to a frame. A coupling between the main actuator and the frame includes a pivot in a pivot holder. A partial cylindrical surface of the pivot is in contact with a surface of the pivot holder which includes a first portion having a partial cylindrical surface and a second portion having a ramp surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,937, issued to Wu et al., discloses a switching device having a paddle actuator biased to a rest position and configured to pivot relative to a housing to a depressed position to engage an air-gap switch disposed within the housing. The air-gap switch is configured to change a first state of a load connected to the switching device when engaged by the paddle actuator. The paddle actuator is defined by a pair of opposing long sides and a pair of opposing short sides and has at least one slot defined therein parallel to the pair of opposing short sides thereof and centrally disposed between the pair of opposing long sides thereof. A rocker actuator is disposed in the at least one slot defined in the paddle actuator and is configured to pivot relative thereto to engage at least one switch. The at least one switch is configured to change a second state of the load connected to the switching device upon engagement by the rocker actuator.
There is a need for further dimmer switches, and more particularly, for dimmer switches having an air gap switch.